The Forgotten Story
by Ori-Potter
Summary: On Halloween, Adam and Lori found themselves drawned to number four Privet Drive by a scary voice that urged them to come in...
1. Default Chapter

**The Forgotten Story**

**Written By Ori Potter**

**Beta Read by Angel2002 ( 'Natalie Goldstein' on ff.net)**

* * *

It was late at night in Privet Drive and Adam and Lori went Trick or Treating.  
  
Adam and Lori weren't from London; they came to visit their aunt Ginny. Ginny told them not to go near house no.4 and they listened, why should they go to a haunted house? Ginny walked with them since kids aren't safe in those late hours of the night  
  
As They passed houses number six and five, Ginny asked them to wait for a second so she could talk to them man who lived in house number five.  
  
"Okay" said Adam and his sister. They were twins, not identical of course, they both had flaming red hair and blue eyes. After they waited half an hour for Ginny to come back, they became impatient.  
  
"Ginny can we please go?" They asked in unison, annoyed with their aunt's behavior.  
  
"Well, go on without me" she said without taking her blue eyes away from the man.  
  
"Okay" they said .  
  
They walked along trying to avoid looking at house number four but then they heard a strange voice emerging from the direction of house. "Come in...Come in..." the voice said.  
  
They knew they shouldn't, in but something pushed them to do it. It was like they had no choice or will.  
  
"It's time to get in...." the voice said. They tried to scream, but no sound came out.  
  
The voice urged them nearer and nearer to the house, and no one in the street appeared to have noticed. They came very close to the door, and wondered in fright if they are going to collide with it, but than the door opened, though no one was inside.  
  
They were inside the house now, and it wasn't so great, it was very dirty and dusty and there were no furniture.  
  
The voice kept on leading them. They went up to the second floor, and entered the first door to the right.  
  
They were very scared, but they couldn't stop following the voice.  
  
They got to the door and again they thought they were going to bump into it but once more they were wrong. The door opened, and just like the rest of the house the room was very dirty and dusty. However, this room had furniture and it seemed like nothing was taken. On the bed set a man with black hair, green eyes and round glasses. 


	2. Chapter Two

Lori started to scream.  
  
Adam, instead of screaming starred at the man who suddenly turned to Lori.  
  
"will you please be quiet already?" He said and Lori stopped screaming instantly.  
  
Something was wrong. Adam thought he saw that man before. The look on the man's face was terrible he seemed so broken and tired. his hair was wild and his bangs covered his forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry that I had to bring you into the house in such a manner, but it was the only way to do it.." the man said "my name is Harry Potter, what are your names?"  
  
"I'm Adam and this is my sister Lori" replayed Adam fearlessly.  
  
He wasn't afraid of this man at all and he had no idea why...Lori on the other hand was petrified. Her eyes were wide open and she couldn't believe that Adam told a stranger their names. "What are you doing?" she whispered to Adam "you know we are not allowed to talk to strangers!"  
  
Adam looked at her ready to answer, but Harry did that for him "that's Okay, I'm not a stranger"  
  
"What do you want from us?" Asked Adam.  
  
"I just want you to hear my story"  
  
"Your story?" said Lori fearfully.  
  
"Yes, my story, It happened years ago, very far from here."  
  
"Good for you! But why us? What does it have to do with us?" said Adam.  
  
"Good for me? GOOD FOR ME?" Harry shouted. Adam was scared now the man had a crazy look on his face. "I'm sorry, but you don't know the half of it. But you can be sure it's not good...not good at all!" said Harry in a calmer way. like he was forcing himself not to lose it.  
  
"But why us?" Lori asked.  
  
"What's your last name, Lori?" Asked Harry.  
  
"I should not tell you! You're a stranger! Besides, you're scary!" She said, making Harry giggle.   
  
"What's so funny? You are scary!" said Adam.  
  
"Just give me your last name or I'll have to-"  
  
"Weasley" They both said hurriedly.  
  
"I was just going to say 'or I'll have to ask you again'...But thanks anyway, you look just you father Adam, and you act like your mother too. and you Lori, you are just like your father".  
  
"How do you know our parents?" The twins asked.  
  
"That's a long story," Harry said. "I do want to tell you another story though, the story of the Voldemort's downfall."


End file.
